My Man
by AbandonedDreams
Summary: Hermiones place in Dracos bed is threatened when she thinks he’s been fooling around with Pansy. She’s angry and wont take it. He is hers, and she’ll make sure he knows it.


Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money from my writings.  
Summary: Hermiones place in Dracos bed is threatened when she thinks he's been fooling around with Pansy. She's angry and wont take it. He is hers, and she'll make sure he knows it.  
Warning: Adult language and sexual situation.

My Man

For weeks now he had been making excuses, saying he was tired or had work to do. Sex in their relationship seemed to be a thing of the past. It frustrated her, but more importantly it scared her. She wasn't stupid, she'd heard the rumours. Whilst he had supposedly been 'studying' for potions, he had been seen with that bitch Parkinson. Out by the lake or with their heads together in the library. Sure, no one had actually seen them doing the dirty, but she knew they were. Why else would he not touch her?

Stepping into their head common room, she squared her shoulders. There was no point in hiding from the fact. He was cheating on her. Most women would tell him where to go, but Hermione wasn't most women. She wanted him and there was no bloody way she was giving him up to that pug faced little cow.

"Draco"

Glancing at her over the back of their couch, he smiled at her briefly before turning back to the tomb in his hands.

"Hey Mione, you wont believe what happened today. Me and Pans were.."

"You and Pans? Pans? Since when is she Pans? What happened to Slytherin slut? Or pug faced pain in the arse?" fury blinded her. How dare he sit there all calm, knowing, knowing what he was doing to her!  
"How long? How long have you been shagging her Draco hmm? A week? Two? A month maybe?! It must be, because you certainly don't want to touch me! How can you do this! You bastard!"

She was shaking, she realised. Tears threatened to fall but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She loved him, something her Griffindore friends didn't understand. But they didn't know him like she did. Or at least, she thought she did.

He looked stunned. Abandoning his book he rose and stood before her.

"What are you talking about Hermione? Its Pansy, id never shag her. I wouldn't cheat on you, you know that".

Hermione wavered but wouldn't back down. She was right, she just knew it.  
"Liar! For weeks you've not wanted to touch me, telling me you have a headache or some other rot. Why didn't you just tell me? Why did you have to go to her"

The change was sudden. He glared bolts of lightning at her and sneered.

"Liar? Me? that's rich! How can you say that I don't want to touch you when if I do you act so cold? I touch you and its as if your not even there! That's why I haven't been to you for so long, because you turn to stone, and it may as well be rape".

Disgusted he turned away, leaving Hermione shocked to the core. She didn't understand, she had never, she had always-

"I'm not cold to you Draco! I love you! How can you say such things?"

Laughing bitterly he whirled back around and grabbed her shoulders tightly.  
"Never once, Hermione dear" he sneered "have you ever, ever came to me. I have always been the one to come to you, to initiate any contact at all. We kiss, I touch, I sleep with you. But never have you reciprocated. Oh don't get me wrong, you lie there and spread your legs. You have to do what you must to keep my happy I suppose" his sarcastic tone was cruel "but your not there. Your somewhere else, and I just cant do that anymore. I love you, but I cant be with you when your like that. An ice queen under my hands. Your such a passionate person, I just, I don't understand why you cant be like that with me".

She didn't understand, all she had ever done was what she thought was right. Appropriate. What he expected. She told him as much.

Another laugh slipped past his lips.

"Hermione, if I wanted a trophy girlfriend, id be with one of the many pureblood prudes littering the school. I don't want that. I never did. I want you! Griffindore queen, know it all book worm, bushy haired to boot! I just don't think your that person anymore. Not to me at least"

He seemed sad, but decided. She was loosing him, all because she had tried to be what he apparently didn't want. She had thought he wanted someone to show off, like the other slytherins. She had said that it was what he expected. That he would have nothing less. She had said..

She'd been wrong. It was so clear now, it all made sense. Why else would she have done it? Once Hermione was out of the way, she was free to move on in, which she had.

At the beginning of her and Dracos relationship, Pansy had approached her. She had told her all about what it meant to be pureblood. The mannerisms, etiquette and expectations. She had 'helped' Hermione to understand how she should act, if she were to make Draco love her. Foolishly Hermione had believed her. Se had wanted to make Draco happy, make him proud of her.  
And now their relationship was in ruins. He clearly resented her, and she, well she didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted the passionate Hermione did he? The woman who got what she wanted no matter what? Well then that's what he would get.

Advancing on him, she started to open her blouse button by button. She did so slowly, drawing out the time between, caressing her own skin lightly. His eyes locked with hers, clearly confused. What was she-?

"You say want the real me Draco? No inhibitions? No holding back?"

Sliding the blouse from her shoulders she let it slip carelessly to the floor. Left in her sheer black underwear and skirt she backed him into the nearby wall.

"You've got me. All I ever wanted was to make you happy. I wasn't, but I thought you were. Now though, if what you claim is true.." she grinned sexily up at him "we can have some real fun".

A slow wicked smirk spread over his lips. He still wasn't sure whether to believe her or not, but hell. He wanted his Hermione, and she was looking more and more like herself by the minute. Licking his lips he cocked an eyebrow. It was an invitation of sorts. Prove it.

A thrill shot through her. This was her chance, to show him what he'd been missing. To show him how much she wanted him. Needed him.

Wriggling out of her skirt, she pushed herself up against him. Relishing the feeling of her breasts rubbing against his quiddich toned chest she ran her palms up his arms, slowly tracing his muscles up until they disappeared under his shirt. Using his shoulders as leverage, she tugged none too gently on his ear lobe with her teeth, before soothing it with her tongue.

His eyes burned into hers. Lust was clearly written there, but Hermione could still see the cynical disbelief just underneath. It ignited something primal within her, something that wanted him to acknowledge this, her.

She didn't bother with the buttons to his shirt. Instead she grasped the opening and tore it open. Buttons flew every which way and his gasp made her smile. He hadn't expected that. Slowly she started to explore his chest with her lips and tongue. He had the most gorgeous muscles and now she could finally give him the attention he so deserved. Sucking slightly on his collarbone, she made sure to leave her mark before trailing small kisses down until she reached his nipples. Secretly grinning, she flicked her tongue out against the sensitive nubs, extracting a groan from the man in front of her. Realising just how sensitive his nipples were, she made sure to give them both equal attention.

Until this point, Draco had remained silent but for the slight gasps and moans that escaped his lips. When he saw her drop to her knees and her hands move to his belt however, he had to be sure.

"H-Hermione you don't-" he shuddered as her nimble fingers quickly undid the fastenings and tugged his trousers down his legs. "you don't have t-to do-" he stopped abruptly when she gripped the elastic of his boxers. His rather impressive erection was tenting his boxers, a small spot of moisture already showing through the fabric. Hermione looked up him slyly, and seeing his loss for words, smirked. She made sure to pull the fabric of his boxers over him achingly slowly, blowing her hot breath over his freed erection and delighting in the shudder he gave in response. Grasping him lightly, she began to explore him with kisses. Fondling his balls in one hand, she pumped him a few times and felt his hips thrust forwards. His eyes were closed, face contorted in pleasure. She loved seeing him like this. She did it to him. She was possessed.

Finally taking pity on the poor boy Hermione licked him from root to tip. Ignoring the sharp intake of breath, she continued to give him small teasing licks until his wriggling became insistent. Sucking him into her mouth she concentrated on working him whilst holding his hips steady lest he accidentally choke her. As Dracos somewhat controlled thrusts started to become more erratic, Hermione pulled back and left him with a last teasing flick of the tongue along the head.

Standing she sauntered slowly over to the sofa, ensuring her hips had that little bit of extra sway. Draco was leaning against the wall, pumping himself slowly as he watched her. It had been harsh of her to leave him so close, but she wasn't finished with him just yet.

"Come here Draco"

Her voice was low and sultry. It made Draco shiver as it shot straight to his already achingly hard cock. Happily doing as asked, he followed her lead and laid back on the comfortable sofa. He hadn't been sure before, but now he was positive. This was his Hermione. The sexy little minx he knew and loved.

Smiling slightly, Hermione let her hands wander over her body. Smoothing her palms over her lace covered nipples she moaned lightly and shivered. She was so wet, so wanton, it really was no place for prim modesty now. As she released her aching breasts from their confine, she watched Draco touch himself. He was perfect, hers. No other women would touch him ever again, she'd make sure of it.

Wriggling out of her drenched knickers she slid herself over Draco until she straddled his sex. Rubbing herself up against him she watched his eyes darken further still.

"What do you want Draco?"

God, he wanted her! He needed her heat, her passion. It set his blood alight and he loved it.

"You, Hermione, only you!"

Satisfied she slowly lowered herself over him, clenching around his impressive size. Raising herself up again before plunging down she kept eye contact with him. Quickly the pressure built, and their actions became frantic before her climax tore through her body, leaving her shaking as he soon followed her over the edge.

Collapsing onto his chest, Hermione only hoped it was enough. She really loved him, and hoped she had shown him just how much, but she knew how stubborn he could be.

"Draco?"

Sleepily he opened his eyes to her vulnerable tone.

"Yeh?"

"You know I love you don't you? I only acted like I did because Pansy said it was what you wanted".

Sighing, Draco pulled her closer and kissed her lightly.  
"I know Hermione. I love you too. I really didn't know what Pansy was up to, all the time I was with her I was worrying about you, asking her for advice. It seems she played us both for fools love. Please don't worry though, we'll deal with her in the morning. Right now I'm just happy to be with you".

---------------------------------------Finis-------------------------------------------- 


End file.
